Версия 0.5.2.
New features / content / improvements * Added new intro sequence. * Added proper tutorial sequence. * Improved graphic shaders with physically based rendering (PBR). * Added new Community Built Techs (over 200 more Techs). * Added unlocked dispensers with all the non discovered blocks scattered around the world. * Added the EXP U-Bracket, EXP Straight Bracket and EXP Long Straight Bracket to the R&D Test Chamber and Payload Terminal. * Added Swedish to the language select options (many thanks to Jason Coombes for the initial translations). Game Design Tweaks * Reduced the recoil on the GSO COIL Laser. * Increased the Value of GSO Wings and the GSO Conveyor. * Big balancing pass on all block hit point values (HP / health): ** All Venture blocks are now 10% weaker than their GSO equivalent blocks after accounting for size. ** All GeoCorp blocks are now 10% stronger than their GSO equivalent blocks after accounting for size. ** (Accounting for size means: if a normal block has 100HP, then a 2-block has 200HP, therefore a GeoCorp standard block, at 8 times bigger than a normal block is an 8-block, and would be 800HP + 10% = 880HP) * Increased the range of heights that anchors can extend to slightly. * Reduced the turning angle of the small GSO wheels, the starting Tech is now a bit easier to drive. * Limited the placement of the first Machine Gun to the back of the first Tech. This will mean that players start with a more stable first Tech. * Reduced tyre bounciness by 50%. This stops the first four wheels from bouncing all over the place, it also stops buggy Techs from constantly bouncing all the time. * Increased the range of the Megaton Cannon by 10%, to make up for the reduction in pivot arc that went in previously. * Updated the space that the Large Venture Wheel fills, you can no longer have blocks filling the space occupied by the upper part of the wheel. * Sped up rotation speed of GSO ZK-47 Machine Gun to make it easier to fight the first few enemies. * Reduced GSO Small Wheel on the spot turn power to make it easier for beginners to control the first Tech. * Moved enemy mini-base encounters over to the grassland biome north-west of the starting area, to stop them interfering with the new intro encounters (new position is across the desert, west of the northern mountains). Bug fixes * Removed large framerate hitch when loading/spawning new Techs. * Fixed held items from vanishing when re-loading tiles. * Removed the stray Attach Points bug on the 2 Slot Fabricator. * Slowed down the spin speed of the GSO Mini Drill, it looked like it was going backwards at lower framerates. * Fixed an issue no Tech will respawn when killed in main game. * Fixed part of issues with spawning big Techs using the Payload Terminal. * Fixed Mac graphic issues (as part of the shader enhancements).